


Robynne's Rescue

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Robynne's Rescue

**The earth night in Chicago was dreary and rainy, but for Robynne O'Toolstein, it was either keep moving or risk being caught by her psychotic father and have the life beaten out of her. Not caring whether or not she was soaking wet, Robynne continued to push her bike, NightRaven-a gift on her 16th birthday upon completion of the mandatory biker safety classes from her step-father SandDune and Stoker, to it's full capacity. As the miles flew by on the odometer, there was only one thing on Robynne's mind: A safe place where her father FlashFlare couldn't find her and beat her within another inch of her life. Struggling with the fact that she had already lost half a pint of blood from an open wound in her right side and forcing herself to try and focus on the road ahead of her, Robynne's body finally had had enough and she misjudged the curve of the road ahead and slumped over the controls out cold from the loss of blood. As her bike skidded to a stop, tossing Robynne over the windshield, she landed with a sickening thud right flat in the midst of a dark alley in a dirty mud puddle. So begins Robynne's darkest night..**

**Robynne manages to muster a bit of strength and says to NightRaven:** Let's 'ear it for 'elmets! It spared me skull from bein cracked open like an egg! Listen to me, I don't care---how far ya--- 'ave to go......just---find-----VINCENT! Uhh **(Passes out and drops back into the mud puddle out cold)**

**NightRaven beeps in understanding and automatically tears off down the street in search of it's cherry red friend and it's rider.**

**Meanwhile four streets down, the bro's were on their way back to The Last Chance Garage after a night of foiling Limburger's plans when Lil' Hoss detected a familiar bike coming up the street and alerted it's rider to the bike.**

**Modo stops and listens very carefully to the beeping and looks up to see a familiar bike in front of him and says:** NightRaven? The last I seen of you, was on Mars when Traveller gave you to---NO! Where's Robynne?

 **Throttle gets off his bike and shines a light on NightRaven's seat saying:** Hello, what's this?

 **Vinnie pulls up beside a hysterical NightRaven and says:** Slow it down NightRaven, slow down. What's what bro?

 **Throttle swipes his fingers in the gooey mess and says:** This stuff?

 **Vinnie gets a good look at Throttle's hand and says:** That's

 **Modo/Throttle/Vinne:** BLOOD!

 **Vinnie:** Where's your rider? Where's Robynne? **(Sees a map pop up on NightRaven then says)** You lead, we'll follow. **(Looks up and says)** Robynne's the only one other then us, Rocket and Stoker who can get near NightRaven!

 **Throttle:** If Robynne's here then what're the odds her old man, FlashFlare's, not far behind?

 **Modo:** Too high for my liking! He nearly killed her once before the war started!

 **Vinnie:** If Robynne's here then he's bent on finding and killing her, if he hasn't already!

 **Charley pulls up and sees a beautiful dirty sky-blue bike and says:** What a beauty! Who lost their bike? **(reaches out to touch NightRaven causing Throttle to elicit a warning)**

 **Throttle sees Charley about to touch NightRaven and says:** Whoa Charley-girl! Don't try to touch NightRaven! He doesn't like strangers very much. Especially when he's like this!

 **Charley gently touches the sky-blue bike and says:** It's alright, I won't hurt you or take you apart. Just let me turn on your tracking device.... **.(Lays her hand gently on NightRaven's tracker panel and turns it on saying)** There that wasn't so bad was it? I turned on the tracking device, if this Robynne's wearing a tracker we can home in on their location.

 **Vinnie in shock:** Charley-girl! How did you get NightRaven to let you touch him? He's a one owner bike!

 **Charley:** Wasn't hard, NightRaven's just afraid of having something done that can't be fixed. 'Sides he seems to know a mechanic's touch. Who fixed him up last?

 **Throttle mounts his bike saying:** Stoker picked him out, Rocket-Robynne's older brother paid for him and got him insured under Robynne's name, Vinnie had him customized, I picked the programs to be loaded on to him and Modo picked the paint colour and Harley, the best Mechanic on Mars ensured he was ready for Robynne's sixteenth birthday.

 **Vinnie hears NightRaven continued persistent beeping and says:** Alright! alright! We're comin! Go on! We'll follow!

**NightRaven pivots then tears off back up the street with the bro's and Charley in hot pursuit until he came to the alley where he'd left Robynne, stopped and brightened his headlights illuminating Robynne's crumpled, soaking wet, limp, bruised and bleeding body.**

**Throttle pulls up, gets off his bike tossing his helmet aside, darts over to the body where he kneels, picks it up and leans it up against his chest and removes the helmet to reveal dark brown hair saying:** Robynne? Robynne talk to me!

 **Vinnie pulls up, gets off his bike, drops to his knees beside Robynne and picks up her wrist to feel for the weak pulsing of her pulse and when he finds it he says:** Robynne? Robynne? **(Turns and says to a waiting Charley)** We'll need someone back at the score board waiting to clean and patch Robynne up and Robynne'll be needing dry clothes. If you wanna go back ahead of us go ahead, we'll stay with Robynne.

 **Charley:** Do you want me to take NightRaven with me?

 **Throttle looks up and says:** NightRaven go with Charley, she'll ensure you get cleaned up and anything broken will be repaired! **(Watches as Charley and NightRaven took off in the direction of the scoreboard and says to Vinnie who was checking for a pulse)** Did you find her pulse?

 **Vinnie:** Yeah it's weak but it's there. Here feel

 **Throttle picks up Robynne's wrist and feels the weak thumping and says:** Her body temp's gone down from the rain, laying in this puddle and from where ever this blood is comin from!

 **Modo pulls up beside Vinnie, gets off his bike, gently lifts Robynne's jacket and shirt and says:** FlashFlare had her cornered and she didn't stand a chance, he's sliced her left side open.

 **Vinnie:** There's no way to treat it here, it's too wet and dirty. How'll we get her back to the score board?

 **Throttle scoops up Robynne's limp cold body,stands and says:** I'll carry her on my bike. It's doubtful she'll wake up anytime soon, she's got one weak pulse.

 **Modo notices something sticking out of Robynne's inside jacket pocket and says:** Hmm, what's this? **(Unfolds the paper and nearly drops it saying)** Radio frequencies to Mars!

 **Vinnie reads the note and says:** No way! That one's for Carbine and that one's for STOKER! **(Glances at the next check in time and compares it with his bike's on board dash clock and says)** Man she was due to check in with him three hours ago! She's missed her check in time!

 **Throttle carefully balances an unconscious Robynne's body stands, walks over to his bike, picks his helmet up, puts it on then replaces Robynne's helmet back on her head, mounts his bike and says:** As soon as we get Robynne here out of the rain and out of these clothes, we'll give him a shout. Nine times out of ten he's worried about the lack of radio contact or how ever he's been in touch with her. Now let's get Robynne out of the rain and these clothes!

**Carefully balancing an unconscious Robynne, Throttle revved his bike to life and all three bikers tore off at top speed towards the Score board where Charley was waiting with a spick and span NightRaven when the bro's returned allowing Throttle to enter first with a still unconscious Robynne in his arms.**

**Charley:** Here I had Starlight's friend Skylar dropped this stuff off for Robynne's privacy when she wakes, if she ever does. Carbine's called---TWICE looking for Robynne and..... **(Trails off)**

 **Throttle heads over to the new king sized bed that was set up in a corner for Robynne and lays her down on top of the plastic sheet saying:** And what?

 **Charley:** She and Stoker are on their way here. It seems NightRaven sent an emergency distress call on behalf of Robynne when FlashFlare showed up at the place that was set up for Robynne's safe keepings. She said they'd be here by at least early tomorrow morning, if not sooner.

 **Throttle looks down at a badly beaten Robynne and says:** NightRaven's attached to it's rider and would only send out a distress call if Robynne was in danger. Turns out FlashFlare found Robynne before help could arrive.

 **Charley:** With the way you three talk about Robynne, you never why his father is after him.

 **Throttle chuckles and says:** Sorry Charley-girl, but Robynne's a SHE not a HE. Her given name is Robynne Amanda Northstar. Her father is the sick and twisted bastard that did this to her, unfortunately for her she's FlashFlare's daughter from his first marriage to Desertwind who divorced him shortly after Robynne's ninth birthday and re-married SandDune six months later. SandDune already had kids from his marriage that ended with his wife passing on from Ovarian Cancer, he treated Robynne like his own daughter and took care of the wounds FlashFlare inflicted on her during her time with him. SandDune always snapped pictures of the progression of beatings that FlashFlare laid on Robynne but the courts stupidly granted him unsupervised unrestricted visits and this is the outcome of that stupid decision.

 **Charley:** What right does that give him to beat a twelve year old?

 **Modo:** TWELVE? Robynne’s seventeen! After the marriage FlashFlare lost his job and bounced around like a jumping bean. Guaranteed you‘d find him at the local bar from 9 A.M. until last call when he‘d be so drunk the bouncers would carry him home and dump him on the couch where he‘d sleep until he woke up. Robynne spent many a fear filled night bouncing from each of our homes trying to stay safe. By the way, any luck in finding some dry clothes for Robynne?

 **Charley:** While cleaning NightRaven, I found her back pack with extra clothes and some photo albums and a state of the art, top of the line MP3 Player stashed in the back compartment, obviously that badge on her bag acts as a tracking devise that is supposed to send one way signals to Mars so they can track her, but it looks like it‘s been tampered with or replaced.

 **Vinnie takes a look at Robynne‘s medallion and says:** It’s been tampered with alright and we know WHO tampered with it. We'll let you get Robynne out of these wet clothes, call us if you need a hand. **(Heads away from the bed setting up the privacy screen allowing Charley to remove Robynne's sopping wet clothes and shoes.)**

 **Charley looks down at Robynne and says:** Well I may as well get started with your jacket!

**Starting with Robynne's biker jacket, Charley sat Robynne up against her and carefully removed one arm from the sleeve until the jacket was off, then tossed it up over the top of the screen from which Throttle removed it and hung it up to drip dry on some towels, followed soon after by Robynne's shirt.**

**As time went on, Charley had carefully removed all of Robynne's damp clothes and had Robynne dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of blue jogging pants and dry socks, while the bro's patiently waited for the privacy partition to be moved, the each took the liberty of wringing out Robynne's sopping wet clothes to see what was salvageable and what had to be discarded.**

**Finally after two long torturous hours, Charley moved the partition aside to reveal Robynne laying under the bed covers with left side up over her side revealing a nasty gash made from a hunting knife.**

**Vinnie hears the partition being moved aside and hangs up Robynne's pants saying:** How’s Robynne doin?

 **Charley:** Considering the size of the gash on her side, she's lucky NightRaven found you when he did, other wise she'd have bled out in that dirty alley. Right now she's resting, but as you can see, her father used a hunting knife to slice her side open and it needs to be flushed out and sewn back up by a doctor before it becomes infected. Robynne's developed a high fever from laying in the rain for so long unprotected.

 **Throttle walks over to Robynne‘s bedside, takes one good look at the wound saying:** At least he didn’t slice through any muscles or tendons, it looks like a deep surface wound. I’ll need some distilled water, a pan, lots of cloths, a first aid kit and plenty of bandages.

 **Charley opens up a first aid kit she carried around, takes it over to Throttle and says:** Will peroxide do? Distilled water is expensive and doesn’t thoroughly clean anything.

 **Throttle takes one good look at the first aide kit and says:** This’ll do perfectly for now. **(Reaches in and removes a large pad of gauze, then the peroxide, then unscrews the cap from the peroxide and fills the bowl then immerses the gauze pad in it and begins cleaning out Robynne’s wound until all the blood, dirt and pavement bits were gone leaving the wound fully exposed and clean then says) This is deeper then I thought it was, but I don't think any muscles or tendons were sliced. It looks like the bleeding stopped and her blood started clotting before she lost more then what she already has. (Hears Carbine’s voice come over the radio saying they were waiting for someone to open the doors and says)** Vinnie open the doors and let ‘em land! I’ve got my handsful with Robynne.

**Vinnie picks up the remote and presses the red button opening the accordion doors to allow Carbine’s ship to flawlessly land inside the score board.**

**Once the ship had landed, the door opened, the gangplank came down and out came Stoker followed by Carbine both with very worried looks on their faces.**

**Stoker looks around and says:** Where’s Robynne? Last I heard from her she had to bolt ‘cause FlashFlare found her hiding spot. **(Looks up to see Modo coming around the partition and says)** Robynne over there?

 **Modo nods and says while wiping his hands:** Yeah she’s around behind the partition resting quietly.

 **Carbine notices Robynne’s clothes drying on a line and says:** I take it none of you changed her?

 **Charley:** No I did, out of respect to Robynne.

 **Carbine heaves a relieved sigh and says:** Good, how bad of shape is Robynne in?

 **Throttle comes out from around the partition from cleaning then bandaging Robynne's left side with the bowl of dirty water and dirty towels saying:** She’s lucky FlashFlare was chased off by NightRaven or she’d be dead. Lots of anger and rage built up towards Robynne for him going to prison. How’d he get released anyways? He’s too violent to be out!

 **Stoker sits in a nearby chair and says:** No one knows HOW he got out or how his name even got on the parole list, especially given his violent nature and sadistic tendencies. Is Robynne decent?

 **Vinnie:** Yeah she’s decent, she's behind that screen in a comfy bed Starlight’s friend Skylar brought for her to rest in.

 **Stoker takes a deep breath and looks at Carbine saying:** We’d best go see what he’s done this time. By the way, we found Rocket’s unit

 **Vinnie:** After all these years? Where is he?

 **Stoker turns and calls out:** ROCKET,RICOCHET,TRAVELLER! BOYS COME ON OUT! I'm gonna go check on Robynne. **(Heads over to the partition and slips around only to be knocked backwards into the chair by Robynne's bed muttering)** What the hell has he done? The sick and twisted bastard's gonna get what he has comin to him and he isn't gonna like it! Poor kid, you didn't deserve this. **(Thinks about how another young Martian female felt and mutters)** _So this is what I've been doing to Sierra all this time.....I never stopped to think about how much she puts up with from me until I seen you Robynne. Your bruises have made me see what can't be seen with Sierra. She goes with me to my appointments, even though she stays in the waiting room, she stops up her tears, she's constantly apologizing for screwing up things that were screwed up before she was blamed......I really have to stop taking her for granted....at any time she could be called back to the future and that'll be the last I ever see of her. So many times, I've lost it with her, slung accusations of inappropriate conduct towards me all without stopping to think how she felt and how it was ruining her relationships with other people. So I guess I’ve allot of people to apologize to........I guess then I’ll start with the bro’s since I’ve already apologized to Carbine for what happened. How many times have I told the kid to shut up? How many times have I lost my grip on my cool and just let loose with biker language without ever stopping to clean up what I’m spouting. Starlight’s heard so much foul language out of me in one day, it's no wonder she picked it up. Here I’ve been wondering where she got it from, I should do what I’m always spouting off at her to do........watch my language.........If I knew where she was I’d actually start and apologize to Sierra for beating her up on the inside without knowing it._

 **Rocket heaves a sigh, stands up saying to Ricochet:** C'mon, wakie wakie! We're on Earth now maybe if Robynne's here we'll also find your sister and Rianna. Now c'mon! **(Notices Traveller was just waking up and says)** Hey we made it to earth bro, maybe your sister's here.

 **Traveller heaves a loaded sigh and says:** She's here or at least she'd BETTER be here and she'd better have answers to questions I have as to WHO THE HELL TAMPERED WITH HER RADIO! She tried calling for help but it got cut off before anyone could register her location and send out reinforcements. I have a pit feeling it was her biological father who cut all communications.

 **Rocket:** Whoa steady bro.

 **Traveller feels as his legs wobbled and says:** Been sitting too long! My legs are like Jell-O!

 **Ricochet stands up and thinks to himself:** _Dawn, Rianna.......where are you both? Oh my darling, five months have come and gone without a word from you, Dawn it's been three years since I last seen your face, have they hurt you?_ **(Shakes his head clear and says)** Look, Trave,don't let your anger get the better of you. If Robynne had stayed in like you wanted her to do or should I say ORDERED her to do, then what would you have done when FlashFlare showed up on your doorstep?!

 **Traveller heaves a sigh and says:** I had everything ready incase this happened! I can't believe he found her safe spot! No one knew where it was located outside of a few essential personnelle

 **Ricochet raises his right eyebrow and says:** Okay then, what precautions did you have set up to keep her safe? After all, Robynne's your STEP-sister, she came into the marriage with FlashFlare!

 **Traveller:** Under the house were a network of tunnels that lead to a series of safe houses that were set up by my dad after the courts granted FlashFlare full unsupervised unrestricted access to Robynne! If and WHEN he showed up on my door step she'd have been long gone to the other side of the planet by the time he raised his fist to pound on my front door. The tunnels were a distraction, the middle book case revolved into the wall but only if you pulled the right item! Nothing is labled and everything looks like it belongs on the book case.

 **Rocket:** Now you know that's not gonna do a whole lotta good bro! He knows those tunnels like the back of his hand! He can easily sniff out his daughter's scent and locate her in a heartbeat! If Chainlink had just kept his damned mouth shut about the safe house here on earth, we wouldn't BE in this situation! But he had to go spout off and let loose she was located here in Chicago's Northern District going as far as to TELL FlashFlare the address of the safe house Robynne was staying at! No wonder he found her! Chainlink gave him directions on how to get there and get past security! You'd better start hoping and praying she's not dead! **(Stands and exits the ship with a weary Ricochet saying)** Been awhile boys

 **Modo:** Rocket MY MAN! Where’ve you been all these years? Robynne kept asking non stop for word on you after you disappeared.

 **Rocket:** Me? I’ve been in the Maximum Security High Risk Plutarkian Prison #9476 on the eastern side of Martian Moon 1, just got sprung last week. Two months to the day Ricochet here made a break for it and managed to get back to mars for help.

 **Vinnie:** Ricochet?

 **Traveller:** Where's Robynne? And any word on Dawn or Rianna or yet what about Sierra?

 **Throttle:** Rianna,why're we looking for Rianna? Sierra from her last post card was in **(Picks up the last post card and turns it over saying)** Seattle Washington.  
  
 **Traveller notices the date on the post card saying:** That's from three months ago, this one **(Reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a recent post card saying)** Is from two _days_ ago. I happen to keep in touch with her more than I should considering I was _supposed_ to go with her. However since Robynne needed someone to protect her from that twisted psychopath, I had to choose to become _her_ brother's replacement. Still haven't found their cell block yet.

 **Rocket:** Heaven help him if Robynne's biological brothers Torque,Brakeshaft,Gearshift and Tank are sprung and find out what happened to their sister thanks to their mother. All hell will break loose. There's a reason Ricochet's looking for her...

 **Vinnie:** C'mon man! Don't keep us in suspense! Why's Ricochet looking for her?

 **Modo:** We haven't heard or seen Starlight since she let slip a stream of words that shouldn't have slipped out. Rianna on the other hand,nope haven't seen her in almost a week.

 **Throttle:** We have no idea where she picked up on language like that! None of us use it! Rianna did call and say the baby was making her sick. But from who and where young Starlight picked up that language is beyond any of us

 **Stoker slowly comes out from behind the partition while Carbine went around behind and says:** About those words that little Starlight let out.....I know where and who she picked it up from.....

 **Throttle:** Who'd she pick that language up from and where'd she learn it?

 **Stoker takes a deep breath and says:** Me three weeks ago on Mars right after I pulled my back for the fifth time. They're not what you think, they're nothing but gibberish words Sierra uses when she hurts herself.

 **Vinnie:** What?!

 **Modo:** She learned it from YOU?

 **Stoker looks away blushing saying:** It's just jibberish, doesn't mean anything. All I said was cheese and crackers.

 **Throttle:** Well after hearing the long string of filth come out of her and not knowing what we do now, we sort of kind of

 **Vinnie:** Asked her not to come around anymore if she was gonna use that kind of language.

 **Throttle:** We didn't appreciate it, if we had known the source of the biker talk

 **Modo:** We would never have put the blame on her already burdened shoulders. **(Hears an all too familiar voice coming from the TV that had been left on and says)** Whoa,whoa,whoa! Look who it is on TV!

 **Throttle:** No,it can't be!

 **Vinnie:** Is that Sierra?

 **Stoker** **glances at the tv and says with a sigh:** That's her, that's what she does when she can't be reached. It's hard for Sierra to understand that somethings have certain consequences as she's rarely if ever on base. Normally her time is out on the road with either her own band or with Ace's band and sometimes she uses words that are either considered to be offensive or just have a different meaning all together than what we're used to using. It takes a bit of time to figure out Sierra's vocabulary and the definitions. You'd have to listen carefully to her doing interviews to understand she doesn't know _how_ to be a teenager or even speak like a teenager. She's frequently infront of a camera doing interviews with News Media or on Talk Shows, being a _normal_ Teenager is beyond her understanding. Sierra's an author, a modle,an actress, an artist, singer/song writer,the top duellist in something called Duel Monsters--I have no idea what that even is and a designer, no where in there is there time for her to decompress and be a normal teenager.

 **Ricochet finally unable to bear the way the others were speaking of his wife belts out:** Why are you speaking of Rianna as though she were a child? Rianna is merely two years younger then I am and here you stand talking about her as if she were a mere teenager! Grow up! Treat her with the dignity and respect she deserves and start and see her as the full grown woman she is! Not some mere teenager who does not know any better! It is no wonder she only hangs around for a few hours during the week and a couple of hours during the weekend afternoons and never during holidays! You treat her like she’s a helpless teenage girl! How about we start treating her like an adult who can handle pissing off a few macho bikers hmm? What is the matter? Cat got yer tongues? Rianna is twenty one not thirteen!

 **Vinnie:** Rianna’s

 **Throttle:** TWENTY ONE?!

 **Ricochet heaves a disgusted sigh and says:** Yes she's twenty one! She looks younger but she's honestly twenty one!

 **Stoker:** Her name’s Rianna? We’ve been callin her by Callie,then again it was Starlight you asked not to return from the future until her language cleaned up.

 **Ricochet disgustedly:** Did you even bother to find out what her name was before you dubbed her Callie?

 **Vinnie:** As for Starlight she went home not feeling well. It is cough,cold and flu season here. I'm amazed Sierra hasn't gotten sick. She just looked like someone who often times visits us from another future so we kinda figured it was her. We often wondered why she kept correcting us.

 **Throttle:** Why’re you so hot headed and defensive over the lady?

 **Rocket:** Guys,Rianna and Ricochet are married. They’ve been married for over four years and he gets defensive because he grew up with Rianna in the french quarter,they went to school together and in College after dating he popped the question,asked her brothers and got her hand in marriage. I was his bestman five years ago. She up and vanished five months ago without a trace and in her condition, Ricochet’s been going nuts.....in order to get him on board we had to restort to asking Rianna’s brother, Archer,to sedate him so he’d calm down enough to not cause damage on the trip here.

 **Throttle:** Condition? Somethin the matter with Rianna

 **Stoker:** Rocket put emphasis on the word condition for a reason,think about it. They’re married, what’s the first thing you want after everything settles and you’re financially stable?

 **Charley puts two and two together and cries with glee:** Rianna’s PREGNANT!

 **Modo/Vinne:** PREGNANT?!

 **Throttle:** Hmm would explain WHY she refused to rough house with us from time to time.

 **Modo:** How far is she?

 **Ricochet:** Nine months,she’d be showing by now.

 **Vinne:** Wait a minute,she’s been gone for two years so how’d she manage to get pregnant?

 **Ricochet:** Good grief! They were right! You are dim! She’s been gone five months! She vanished on her way home from her OBGYN appointment. All I had left of Rianna was her message on my phone calling me ‘daddy’ and tellin me to start puttin the ‘present in the second spare room together’. It didn’t click at first until I replayed the message and unwrapped the gift sitting in the second guest room waiting for me to put it together.

 **Vinne:** Ohhoooh Ricochet you dog you! You’re about to be an old man! Does Rianna have magic in her veins?

 **Ricochet:** Yes, I believe she has the ability to travel through time and teleport from place to place

 **Throttle:** Add on top of her magic,the fledling magic of the baby and anyone who has ever had a child that has magic in their veins will tell you the baby’s magic can interfere with mom’s magic and Rianna will wind up in strange places courtesy of the baby. **(Hears the door open and says)** Speak of the devil,here’s Rianna now!

 **Ricochet looks up then bolts across the room to engulf a very pregnant Rianna in his arms muttering:** Are you alright? I have been worried sick about you and our first born child!

 **Rianna finally allows herself to relax into Ricochet‘s arms saying:** I’m fine,just very tired and fed up with this pregnancy..........I have been to places I care not to return to. I’m just glad to be back with you,the majority of places I wound up in were truly terrifying

 **Ricochet:** Hush,there’s no need to be terrified any longer..... you’re back with me and until the tiny terror is born, this is where you’ll stay. Unfortunately you’re in no shape to go anywhere until the baby is born,is there anywhere we can stay until you’re back up on your feet after the baby arrives?

 **Rianna heaves a contended sigh and says:** Hmm I do have a place for us to stay until I’m able to travel back to Mars. **(Suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach and catches her breath sharply causing her knees to buckle alarming Ricochet)**

 **Ricochet:** Rianna! Are you arlight?

 **Rianna catches her breath again and says:** It’s time Ricochet!

 **Ricochet:** Already?

 **Rianna:** YES Already! The baby’s not gonna wait any longer,my water just broke!

 **Rocket sees Ricochet on one knee and says:** Ricochet everything alright with Rianna?

 **Ricochet:** I’d say yes but I’d be a liar and I’m a terrible liar! The baby’s on the way sooner then we’d like!

 **Rocket:** Whoa boy........Alright we’ll need the extra bed Skylar dropped off set up in a private corner and the extra privacy screen to give Rianna the privacy she needs. Ricochet’s got his arms full with Rianna and he’ll be coaching her through the pregnancy.......got any ice on hand?

 **Throttle:** Yep I’ll hammer some out and put it in a sandwich bag for his hand afterwords..what’ll we need other then ice in a sandwich bag?

 **Carbine comes out from behind Robynne’s privacy screen and says:** Men you create the kid,we carry it,we’re calm and you guys run around like chickens with your heads cut off! Lissen to me ‘cause I’ll only say this once!  
We need:  
Hot water LOTS of hot water  
Recieving blankets any spare blankets you’ve got we need one for baby’s arrival  
Blankets to keep mom warm  
wash cloths  
towels  
scissors  
string  
turkey baster  
a pot of warm water

Got me? Good! Now go! Ricochet did you bring the diaper bag?

 **Ricochet:** Of course it’s still on board the ship,the pink bag with the school crest is Dawn’s bag the one beside it is the diaper bag. **(Puts Rianna’s arm over his shoulder and scoops her up calling out)** Is that bed ready yet?

 **Modo shoves the bed into the corner then with the help of Rocket,Throttle and Vinnie had the bedding on the bed and the extra plastic sheeting spread over the bedding then says:** Alright bring momma to be over,the bed’s ready!

 **Throttle:** I wonder if there’s any way to bring Rianna’s older brother here? **(Remembers a favor Anthony owed him and decides to call it in saying)** I’ll be back in a minute! I’ve a Guardian Favor to call in! **(Opens the door that separates the real world from the realm of the guardians and says to Chelsea at the desk)** where’s Anthony?

 **Chelsea:** Hi to you too,he’s not here but what do you need?

 **Throttle:** Dang he owes me a favor! Rianna’s baby’s on the way and none of us are skilled enough to handle a crisis and we seriously NEED Archer or Rearview! Is there any way to bring either or both of ‘em here for Rianna?

 **Chelsea calls out to Brutis:** BRUTIS! I’VE A JOB FOR YOU!

 **Brutis approaches the desk and says:** Yeah what’s up?

 **Chelsea:** I need you to go and get Archer or Rearview which ever one’s available from Arisis Base Medward,tell ‘em their sister’s in labor.

 **Brutis:** Back in a flash! **(Dematerializes and reapperas on Mars in the medward callin out)** Archer? Rearview?

 **Archer comes out from behind a curtain and says:** Yeah? What’s up?

 **Brutis:** I need you or Rearview who ever’s free to follow me!

 **Archer grabs his black bag and says:** Oookay,where exactly are we goin?

 **Brutis:** The Guardian Realm then from there you’ll go with Throttle for a family reunion

 **Archer:** Rianna! You found my little sister?

 **Brutis:** Yep she’s in Chicago with Ricochet and a surprise that is impaitently waiting to arrive in the world.

 **Archer:** My god has it really been nine months since she’s been gone? **(Latches onto Brutis’s cloak and vanishes and reappears in the guardian realm saying)** Whoa,still haven’t gotten used to that yet.

 **Brutis:** Go with Throttle and he’ll get you to Rianna’s side.

 **Archer:** Oookay what ever you say.... **(Heads towards Throttle saying)** So where’s my sister? She know I’m comin?

 **Throttle:** Heheh nope,didn’t tell her. ‘Sides she wouldn’t have heard me anyways....... **(Opens the gates again and says)** Stay here a minute! **(heads over to Rianna’s bedside and says)** Rianna?

 **Rianna:** Yeah?

 **Throttle:** Someone here to see you

 **Rianna looks up at Ricochet who devilishly looked away and says:** Oookay now you’re both scarin the life out of me...

 **Throttle sticks his head around the privacy screen and says to Archer:** You can come over now

 **Archer heads around the privacy screen and feels nine months worth of frustration wash away and says:** Rianna?

 **Rianna:** Archer!

 **Archer leans down and says:** Oh thank the heavens you’re alright!

 **Rianna manages to sit up a bit and embraces her older brother saying:** I’m fine! Or I will be once the impaitent one is born.

 **Archer releases his youngest sister and takes his place on the stool putting the blanket over her knees and says:** Hmm one last STRONG push and it’ll be out from the shoulders down **(Feels as Rianna gave one last strong shove and says)** Hold on a bit,catch your breath and what ever you do DO NOT LET THIS CONTRACTION GO! RIDE IT AS LONG AS YOU CAN! The longer you ride the contraction the sooner the baby will be fully out.

**Rianna catches her breath and waits for the next contraction which hit and hit hard then bore down hard on her stomach**

**Several long sore and tiring hours later**

**Archer wipes the eyes of the baby with the hem of the towel saying:** And here you were about to give up! Look at what you brought into the world! **(Hands his nephew off to his tired and sore mother saying)** Not too bad for an all natural birth Rianna. It's worth it when you're holding them. I'll just clean you up and you can relax and get to know your twins. **(Reaches down into the pot of clean warm water and brings up a cloth that he uses to wipe down the birth canal saying)** There, you're all done! Aren't you glad you didn't quit?

 **Rianna looks down at her sleeping twins and says:** These two have caused me quite a bit of grief in the later stages of pregnancy! Taking me to places I'd like to go back to and some I'd much rather not go back to. My time in Paris was nice as was the short time in Vienna it was especially beautiful and peceful in the Dutch Country side, so much easier to get them to settle down and let me sleep. My time in New Orleans was especially unforgetable! It's beautiful there and steeped in a lot of history and lots of cute kitschy shops.

 **Archer removes his laytex gloves and tosses them into a nearby garbage can then washes his hands saying:** Glad they took you to some places where you enjoyed yourself! Hopefully you had time for souviner shopping before they took you else where?

 **Rianna:** Of course,that duffel bag I was carrying is loaded with souviners from every place I've been to and liked, the other places I dared not take anything.

 **Throttle remembers Robynne and says to Archer:** Before you go, would you check Robynne? I did the best I could in stitching her up.

 **Archer:** Robynne? Sure.

 **Throttle lowers the blanket and lifts Robynne's shirt saying:** Here, this is what needs checking by you. This is FlashFlare's cute way of saying 'Hi dear,I'm outta prison!'

 **Archer follows Throttle over to where Robynne laid resting and says:** Oh merciful heavens, what the hell has he done to the poor kid?

 **Throttle:** Tampered with her one way tracking device,found where she was hiding and nearly killed her.

 **Arcber pulls up the chair to Robynne's bedside and examines the stitches saying:** Not bad,but not exactly sterile either, but you had to make due with what you had. Get me my bag and I'll re-do the stitching properly.

 **Throttle:** Need anything else?

 **Archer:** Nope just my bag, everything I need to stitch Robynne up properly is in my bag.

 **Throtte disappears from behind Robynne's partitan heading towards where Rianna laid and nabbed Archer's bag from beside the stool he once sat then returned to Robynne's bedside saying:** One black medic bag

 **Archer opens his bag and pulls out a pair of clean laytex gloves and a tube of gel then uses his scaple to remove the old stitches then using a steril wipe to throughly wipe down Robynne's side, he then unscrewed the cap to the gel saying:** With these new stitches, she won't have to worry about having to find a medic to take 'em out,they'll dissolve on their own in water. Until then keep her away from water. Do not allow her to get this wound wet until it has had sufficient time to heal properly.

 **Throttle:** I don't think we'll need to worry about her getting them wet,she'll be out of it for quite some time. She's lost a lot of blood but not enough to get her to the danger level.

 **Archer:** Any amount of blood loss should be monitored,especially in young women Robynne's age. This could come back to haunt her in her later attempts at getting pregnant. I'll be taking Rianna and Ricochet home the same way I got here.

 **Throttle:** I doubt Ricochet will willingly leave, he's here to find his sister that stink fish took as a collateral bargaining chip.

 **Archer pulls out a tracker and says:** Then this should help you find Dawn, embedded in the thread that makes up her school's insigina,there are tiny micro fibres that send out constant signals,they fade as you get farther and stronger and louder as you get nearer to where she is. Use this and you'll definitly find Dawn and when things have settled down and it's just the three of you, seriously a teenager is in need of her mentors again. She came here from a world where none of you exist. She's on her own every day making decisions no thirteen year old should have to be making, just try to see things from her point of view alright? The kid's by herself,her brothers and sisters are all she has left of her family, where she comes from the only ones runnin the FF's are her,her siblings,her cousins and their siblings and Stoker's future kids. That's it, there are NO ADULTS LEFT to do what she's pullin off. Rimfire’s dead! He died the day Starlight was born, all she has to remember him by are shoddy pictures and false memories! She's growin up too fast and she's only THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! Give the kid credit where credit's due will ya? She's trying to change the course of history with the blessings of the Guardian Counsel. No eight year old kid should be in charge of the Martian Army, they should be doing what comes naturally to an eight year old not trying to keep the base from falling apart and dodging M.C.A.S. everyday of the week. Carbine’s future kids are in charge of doing her job and they’re FIFTEEN! Her world was tossed upside down and turned inside out when she was nine--four future years ago--you went out and no one came back so their mothers went to look for you and no one came back and no one wants to tell them if their parents are coming back or if they’re alive. What ever amount of time she spends with Rimfire here, is because her memories as I’ve said are false one’s that her mother had told her. Not a single shred of truth ever passed over that woman’s tongue to her children, all they know is that he is ‘possibly alive’, they have no clue he’s dead nor do they know HOW he died.

 **Throttle sinks into a nearby chair and says:** And here we are burdening her with trivial things that seem big and important to us.....thirteen years old and running the Freedom Fighters? She’s doing the training and trying to duck the Martian Child Protective Services? Did she tell you this?!

 **Archer:** No I’m on the Guardian Counsel, I know her tragic life story, why do you think I exist here in the first place? Traveller, Rearview, Ricochet and I are all here for one reason and one reason only: To help Starlight alter her future. No kid should have to be in charge of an entire Martian Army Base, run the FF’s at the same time, go to school, be on time for soccer practice AND duck M.C.A.S. every day of the week! Hell the Medward is run by the only adults left on Base and they don’t stick their noses where they know they have no expertise. These kids are goin it alone and have no manual to tell them what to do and how to do it, they do it the best they know how and if they screw up, they have a legit excuse: they’re only kids doing a grown up’s job. Ya’ll might wanna stop and put yourselves in their shoes before you open your mouths and mention the word ‘parents’ they have no parents, no one to look out for them no other family not even a grandmother to take the place of their parents. Just remember this: on this day at this hour your future selves are called out to an emergency transmission coming from a remote spot on Mars, you’ll all go out but not one of you will return, instead six years later, your skeletal remains are found in a cave, and believe me the kids are the ones who make the horrifying discovery. I’m telling you this so you won’t make the same foolish mistake and leave behind a generation that relies on each others strengths and special skills to get through every day of the week. The others are getting the same low down you’re getting from me from Ricochet and Rocket.

 **Throttle turns his attention to the constant beeping of the tracker and says:** So this thing will react to the tracking threads in Dawn's school crest? Should be simple enough, what'll we do when we do find the poor kid, she'll be in a state of complete terror and probably won't come with us.

 **Archer:** You under estimate Dawn, she's a brilliant kid, at age 3 she was placed not in Kindergarten but in first grade so she's really only six years old but looks 9,if you swear you'll take her to Ricochet, heck she'll latch on and never let go until she's back with Ricochet. After Ricochet's parents were captured, Dawn relied on Ricochet to take care of her, there were rumors and complaints filed with the M.C.A.S. giving vivid details and accounts that Ricochet sexually abused Dawn every night. Most neighbours stated that Ricochet took very good care of Dawn and that the M.C.A.S. Report filed by one elderly couple was just down right ludicrous. Ricochet ADORES Dawn and would kill anyone who would harm her. The moans they heard from the back yard were from when Dawn sorta over did it with junk food on her fifth birthday and she threw up in her mother's flower garden. Too much food to the point of it all going down and bouncing back up, something you'll learn very quickly not to allow to happen, last thing you want to be doing instead of celebrating the date of birth of your future children is cleaning up vomit from a six year old who over did it on junk food.

 **Throttle:** Should we take Ricochet along just to err on the safe side?

 **Archer:** That'd be wise, see if he's willing to leave Rianna and the twins long enough to find Dawn. That way she knows for sure Ricochet's still amongst the living. Can't say the same for their folks though....

 **Throttle:** They're.....dead?

 **Archer:** No, no one knows what prisons they're in or where they are. They're professional Chefs so lord knows what they're doing right now but at night Ricochet and Dawn are constantly on their minds. Not so much for Ricochet but more for the safety and well being of Dawn. You and the others can go wait outside and I'll go see if Ricochet will go with you. **(Leaves Robynne's bedside and heads towards Rianna's bedside while Throttle and the others left to wait outside the score board and says to Ricochet)** Are you willing to leave Rianna and the twins to go out and look for Dawn?

 **Rianna pats Ricochet's hand saying:** I'll be alright. You go on and look for your sister, she'll want to see you more after being away from you for three years. Besides I'm tired and I need a nap while these guys sleep.

 **Ricochet stands up and lays his daughter in her bassinett saying:** I'll be back soon with Dawn in tow. **(Turns and says to Archer)** Of course I'll go look for Dawn! She's probably still scared out of her mind.

 **Archer:** Well then the others are outside waiting for you along with your bike that Brutis just brought through the gates. It needed a few tune ups that Charley provided, it's gassed up, washed up and ready to go with the tracking system installed. Just remember, the louder the beeping from the tracking unit, the closer Dawn is, the fainter the beeps the farther away she is. The beeping will be come obnoxious when you're closing in on her. Now go on. (Watches as Ricochet heads out the door and outside where he mounts his bike aptly named Blizzard, puts his helmet on and tears off down the street with the others, then turns and heads around to where Traveller sat and says: Trave?

 **Traveller looks up and says:** What? Come to chide me about letting slip where Robynne was stashed?

 **Archer heaves a sigh and sits down infront of Traveller and says:** Dear god no. FlashFlare forced that information out of you in the worst way possible! How ARE you holding up after your unwelcomed romp down that dark unpleasant road?

 **Traveller shudders and says:** About as normal as I can be after being seduced by Flashflare for information on Robynne's whereabouts.

 **Archer reaches out and grips Traveller's hand saying:** You had NO say or CHOICE in the matter! He had you bound spread eagle to the bed while he did what he did to you! He made it so that you COULDN'T reach for your comlink to call for help! I can sympathize with what you went through !

 **Traveller jumps up and yanks his hand away from Traveller saying:** LIKE HELL YOU CAN! Since when the hell did you experience what I did??

 **Archer heaves a sigh and says:** You've seen my little girl, Sunbeam right? Where do you think she came from?

 **Traveller at a loss for words sits back down on the chair and says:** You're kidding me? She's from.....She's not......

 **Archer removes his glasses, closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose saying:** Sunbeam's two years and nine months old, I was sick as a dog when her mother did what she did to get pregnant with Sunbeam. I had no idea what the hell was going on, way too fevered, hopped up on potent combination of medication and antibiotics and delusional to think straight. I just went with my instincts and the next thing I know, nine months later a newborn is left on my doorstep by her mother saying it was all an act of selfishness. She couldn't seriously raise a baby AND be a modle at the same time. Hence the reason Sunbeam is with me, I neither know or care where her mother is and I have no intentions of EVER telling her about her mother. No she's not my wife's daughter, my wife did not carry her for nine months or deliver her but she's raising her as her own and has no qualms about being called momma.

 **Traveller hears the guardian world doors slowly creak open and says:** What was Sunny wearing when you left home?

 **Archer finishes rubbing the bridge of his nose, slips his eye glasses back on, opens his eyes and says:** Green trimmed red Christmas outfit topped off with.... **(Hears the door slam shut then whirls around in his chair to come face to face with his daughter and says with a sigh)** Good grief! What're you doin here?! You're supposed to be in bed napping not wandering in the corridors of time! You can easily get lost! How'd you get here?

 **Sunbeam:** Dunno, Sunbeam wanna go home.

 **Archer heaves a sigh and says:** Unfortunately I have no way to take you back home! I'm needed here! I have no way to re-open those doors again sweetie, so I guess you're stuck here with us until I've recharged. Where's mamma?

 **Sunbeam:** Dunno

 **Traveller:** Mamma at home?

 **Sunbeam:** Yeah

 **Traveller:** Now we're getting somewhere!

 **Archer:** Mamma know you're here?

 **Sunbeam:** No

 **Traveller and Archer at the same time:** Uh-oh!

 **Archer:** I'm doomed when I get back home. Silvermist will be in a royal ugly when I show back up with Sunbeam!

 **Traveller:** Do you know where daddy's gonna sleep t'night?

 **Sunbeam:** Yiving Woom?

 **Traveller:** Mamma's got her trained!

 **Archer:** Don't remind me. I guess for the next three months I'll be on the couch sleeping on the fold out bed.

 **Traveller:** Do Uncle Brutis or Uncle Anthony know you crept through the gates of time?

 **Sunbeam:** No

 **Traveller hears the guardian world doors open and says:** I take it your dear brother's found out about his niece

 **Archer:** No doubt he's no too happy with her especially this close to Christmas.

 **Brutis:** Sunbeam?

 **Sunbeam turns around and squeals:** Unca Bwutis

 **Brutis:** Don't you Unca Bwutis me little lady! Your mother's looking for you! Granma's also looking for you! You are a very lucky little lady that I'm here and not grandpa!

 **Archer:** Oooh she's lucky alright, Grandpa has no qualms about putting his hand heavily across where you sit!

 **Traveller:** Ouch, a royal Princess getting a spanking! It's Tyranny!

 **Archer:** Oh she's not the first Princess to get a good licking! My sisters Starlight and Starshine BOTH got a good spanking at that age. As they got older it evolved into the silent treatment or father loosing his temper. But cooler heads prevailed and after awhile, he realized he'd never lost his temper at the girls before and would go out to the market and pick them up something to soothe their broken hearts. I too have lost my temper at Starlight more then a few times, never meant to but it happened.

 **Brutis:** Now what did Starlight do? If it's not one thing with that girl it's something else!

 **Archer heaves a sigh and says:** Starlight didn't do ANYTHING wrong Brutis. She's just trying to be herself and no one wants her to be her normal self. Everyone wants her to be Her Royal Highness Princess Starlight and not just Starlight a teenager in modern times with friends in more then one world. **(Faintly hears Robynne groaning and says to Traveller who also heard the groan)** Well it's time, straight ahead and off to the left you'll find someone.

 **Traveller hurriedly follows Archer's directions and comes upon his sisters battered and bruised body laying on a bed heavily bandaged and says in a horrified whisper:** No, oh god no! What has he done to you? **(Sits on the bed beside Robynne and while brushing her bangs away from her head bandages says)** Rob? Rob can you hear me? **(Picks up her hand and says in a tear choked voice)** Sq-Squeeze my hand once if you can hear me. (Feels a faint bit of pressure against his hand and says) Oh god you're weak!

 **Archer comes around the partition and says:** Her bike found the guys and they in turn brought her here. Throttle stitched her up as best as he could until I could arrive. She's lost half a pint of blood in a dirty alleyway and **(heads over to the bed, peels back the blankets and gently lifts up Robynne's night shirt saying)** He sliced her pretty badly. Trav, Rob's a very lucky girl. Throttle got her here out of the cold, damp, wet air and cleaned the wound as best as he could. Rob's weak but she will pull through if not for herself then more for you. She would rather live up to what she perceives as your expectations then to die.

 **Traveller choking back tears says:** Rob! You KNOW me better then that! I don't have any expectations for you to live up to. All I ever wanted was for you to lead a normal life after your father was cut out by the courts! Where did you get the idea that I have expectations for you to live up to? Sure I expected you to go to school Monday to Friday and do your bloody homework and at least pay SOME attention to the lessons being taught in class but then again, you've never been the kind that pays much attention to classes that are boring. Especially Calgebra

 **Archer:** Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! What the hell is Calgebra?

 **Traveller:** A combination of Calculus and Algebra mixed together and called Calgebra. After third grade was over and it came time for fall registration, my step-mother went to re-enroll Robynne in the same Private Day Academy she attended Kindergarten to third grade in, they said because they had moved in with us, Robynne had no right to re-enroll at that school and refused to accept her registration papers, coming up with the excuse that because I attended the High School Portion of St.Basil’s Private Day Academy, that Robynne rightfully belonged in that school. Right as soon as my dad got back from his last tour of duty overseas, he promptly enrolled Robynne in fourth grade telling the Registration Aide that ‘High School and Elementary are two different playing fields! Robynne’s been attending this school since Pre-School so why the hell are you telling me that because my son is attending the high school portion of St.Basil’s Day Academy, she should be enrolled there and not here? Lady do you know what the hell you’re talking about? Robynne should be starting FOURTH GRADE not NINTH GRADE!’

 **Archer snickers and says:** How do you go from third grade to ninth grade? Don’t you need to finish Elementary School BEFORE you go to High School?

 **Traveller:** That's the way I did it, don't know when they changed it to kindergarten,grade one, grade two,grade three CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A MINOR NINER AND YOU'RE BARELY EVEN EIGHT YEARS OLD!

 **Archer snickers and says:** Rico'd have a ball with that,he has a kid sister who just entered a split class of grade three and grade four. To the left of the class room is the third grade section and to the right is the fourth grade section. Now here's the kicker, the teacher singled out Misty one day in class and screams at her 'DON'T BE SPREADING RUMORS THAT YOU'RE A FOURTH GRADER! JUST BECAUSE YOU SIT ON THE FOURTH GRADE SIDE OF THE ROOM DOESN'T AUTOMATICALLY MAKE YOU A FOURTH GRADER! KEEP THIS UP AND I WILL PERSONALLY CALL YOUR PARENTS AND TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR LITTLE STUNTS AND KEEP YOU IN FOR EVERY RECESS AND AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE HOURS UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR AND IF YOU GET ME NEXT YEAR YOU'LL CONTINUE THE PUNISHMENT NEXT YEAR!' Poor kid had no idea what the hell the teacher was screaming about.

 **Traveller snickers and says:** The usual class room story teller spun a beautiful story about Misty telling everyone she's a fourth grader because she sits on the fourth grade side of the room.

**Meanwhile**

**Ricochet kept on following the beeps until the beeping became louder as they approached Limburger Tower and burst in through the wall**

**Ricochet allows the others to deal with Greasepit,Karbunkle and the goons while he rode the halls listening to the beeps until at long last the beeps became obnoxiously louder as he approached a door with a control panel beside it on the wall and slams his fist into the control panel effectively opening the door to the small room where light from behind him spilled into the room and onto his sister causing him to say:** Dawn?

**Dawn looks up expecting to find Greasepit ready to haul her out again only to find Ricochet in the door way, carefully stands up on wobbly legs,grabs her hat and wobbles to the door and into Ricochet's arms bursting into tears of relief and sheer tiredness.**

**Ricochet drops to his knees and holds his sister tightly soothing her saying:** Shhhhh,it's alright Dawn,it's alright. You've had a rough three years of your life without me,but you've got me back and you're safe, no one's going to hurt you or give you nightmares any more. **(Picks up Dawn who had passed out from sheer exhaustion,turns around and heads towards his bike thinking)** _Now if only I could track down our parents,then Dawn wouldn't have to face the ugly truth that no one knows where they are. But for now she needs a good bath,a decent meal and a soft bed to sleep in with Bonzo her lucky bear. Poor Bonzo,he was the only thing left when the stinkfish plucked her from dad's arms,at least he's still safe in Dawn's back pack with some fresh clothes for her to wear and a portrait of mom and dad._ **(Hears Throttle state he'd found his folks down the hall and heaves a sigh of relief thinking)** _Oh thank GOD they're alright!_ **(Hears his father's voice from behind him,slowly raises up to his feet and turns saying)** She's been worried more about you and mom then about herself.

 **Breakwire heads towards his son and within seconds has his daughter in his arms saying:** Is she BREATHING at all?! **(Hears Dawn's breath and heaves a sigh saying)** Oh thank god he didn't hurt her!


End file.
